


A Lost Dialogue From The Bow Wow Affair

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, S01 E20 The Bow Wow Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: A silly little piece from the (in)famous scene in S01 E20, when the lady from the hospital asks Illya if he's married.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066205) by [Rose_of_Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux). 



> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E., all of its universe, characters, plot, and the suffering it causes, belong to MGM Television, and its producers, scriptwriters and authors.
> 
> Baba Yaga, Illya's adoptive daughter (or kitten) is a character created and kindly borrowed from the ficwriter Rose of Pollux.

**Author's Note:**

> ... just because they were cooing at the picture, they didn't see Del Grovia's associate stealing Illya's raincoat.
> 
> If you remembered any funny scene from the series, or have any inspiration, please, share your feelings here on the comment box! Best wishes!


End file.
